Black Veil Brides
by Flirtatious Fantasy Fiction
Summary: Story about Ashley Purdy. I know the category says Web Shows but there isn't a category for music. Ashley Purdy is from Black Veil Brides and has been with his girlfriend for 10 months, the problem is, they have only met once. They finally arrange a get together and she tours with them. 10 months of bottled up feelings make Ashley get a little hot and heavy.


_**Hey! it's Sam again. Wrote this One Shot/Imagine for all you Black Veil Brides lovers. This one has Ashley Purdy in it. Lets just say it's going to get a little hot. (; Thank for reading, reviews are accepted. Hope you guys love it! x**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sam. (:**_

* * *

He was even gorgeous in person. His black hair sitting so perfectly, his deep, dark brown eyes, his everything.  
I've been dating Ashley Purdy for 10 months now and I've only met him in person once. We met at one of his concerts backstage and we fell instantly in love. His smile I loved the most, watching his lips as he talked to me. He had slipped me his number and we've skyped and chatted on the phone everyday since.  
We arranged for me to go by plane and met up with him and the band. I'd stay with them for a little while, while they toured America.  
I knew Ashley had a reputation as being a slut, having sex with so many woman, but I trusted him the day he told me he loved me and he would never cheat.  
Now the band members and this man I knew so well stood 5 meters away from me in the airport. I stared with awe as Ashley's perfectly straight, white teeth were smiling at me.

I started running towards him, dropped my bags and jumped on him, straddling my legs around his waist. A tears rolled down my checks and he took me into a deep kiss. Camera's started flashing as I realized paparazzi were swarmed around us. I heard lots of people talking, some telling us to turn and face them and yelling questions at us like "Ashley, is it hard being in a long distance relationship?" and "how long have you guys been together for?".  
I released the kiss and looked him in the eyes as I got off him.  
"I missed you" he whispered.  
I smiled. "I missed you too, we are finally together now" I replied.

"We'll help you carry your bags" Andy smiled as I walked around taking each of the other band members into a big bear hug and kissing them on the cheek.  
"That would be really awesome, thanks" I smiled.

I picked up my sports bag that was filled with clothes while the guys got my other bags. Ashley and I walked out of the airport hand in hand.

* * *

We walk to the tour bus that was awaiting us. I placed some of my bags in the under luggage holder of the bus and got on.  
The bus was a huge double decker bus. On the first floor, there was a small kitchen with a dinning area with a table seated for 6.  
The bedrooms were at the back of the bus with 3 separate single beds divided by curtains marking their own space and a bathroom. Upstairs there was a lounge area and flat screen TV hanging on the wall. At the back again was the bedroom. There were another two single beds and one double bed, divided by curtains again. I placed my bags in a pidgin hole I was assigned and went and sat down on the couch.

Dinner soon came and the least I could do was make them dinner.

I made taccos and we all sat around the table chatting about what was going on. It felt weird but right talking to them in person, since I was always used to them in the computer screen.  
I gave the driver some and he laughed and said "thank you, you didn't have too".  
I walked up to the lounge room area were the boys sat deciding which movie to watch, they chose a scary movie which I didn't mind. I loved scary movies.  
The four other boys sat opposite to Ashley and I as if giving us our own space on purpose. I saw the boys smirk at me as I walked into the room to get a blanket.  
"Does anyone else want a blanket?" I yelled from the room.  
"No thanks" they all replied at different times.  
I walked out and threw the blanket over Ashley and I and placed my head on Ashley's shoulder. He grabbed my hand in his and kissed my forehead.

* * *

The movie had been going for half an hour now. I had already change my clothes to shorts and one of Ashley's shirts and made popcorn for everyone.

I felt Ashley's hand release mine and start stroking my leg softly. My heart stared thumping. His hand travelled closer and closer towards my vagina. He finally reached it and he started stroking a bit harder. I looked up at him and he had his eyes fixated on the TV. I was getting turned on. He entered my pants and then finally my underwear. He teased my entrance with one of his fingers, feeling my wetness. He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear "I'm guessing your ready babe?" I giggled and nodded breathing heavily.  
The guys looked at us and we smiled at them and continued watching the movie.  
He stuck one finger in and I gasped quietly. He pushed in and out with his long finger and gently rubbed his thumb on my clit

I bit my lip and grabbed his thigh. He picked up his pace, still at an incredible painful slowness, teasing me. I wanted him to go faster deeper.  
I was feeling intense pleasure. I moaned, a bit too loud. The boys looked at me, while Ashley sat there smiling at the TV. I grabbed harder on his thigh as he picked up the pace.  
"I stumped my toe" I said to the boys all breathy.  
They turned back to the TV but I could tell they were keeping an eye on me. I spread my legs open a little bit more, he placed in two fingers, making his thumb go faster and faster against my core. I just wanted to fuck him, I was so turned on. My vagina was throbbing, begging for him.  
I placed my hand on his pants were his erected penis was. I entered his pants without permission and stroked the nob of his pole. Grabbing it firm in my hand, rubbing up and down his shaft. I looked at him, he closed his eyes and started breathing heavily. I loved seeing him in pleasure, it was bring me to my high.

He took his fingers out leaving me confused. I let go of his penis and whispered "why did you stop?" He ignored me and said out loud to his band mates "(y/n) and I are feeling tired we are going to bed. Night" they smirked and said goodnight back. Ashley grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bedroom, throwing me on the double bed. He closed the door and pushed the curtain across blocking the single beds from view. He got on top of me and kissed my lips, passionately. I could feel his penis in his jeans touching my leg. I was breathing heavily, our chests in sync. "I want you to fuck me Ashley. Please I want you in me" throughout our kisses. He smiled in the kiss.

He started kiss my neck as a pushed my fingers threw his soft hair.  
He then stripped off my clothes and fucked the shit out of me.


End file.
